Hotring Racer
The Hotring Racer is a fast, unlockable race car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Overview The Hotring Racers are among Grand Theft Auto's quickest cars. Their primary setting: the stadium race challenges of GTA Vice City and San Andreas. Hotring Racers are presumably based on stock cars. Each Hotring Racer variant contains sponsor stickers, labeled with GTA's fictional businesses. There are currently three versions of the Hotring Racer. Design and variants The three Hotrings differ in performance and design. They resemble vehicles of the late '80s / early '90s (perhaps they are based on NASCAR stock cars). The first variant (internally named "hotring") vaguely resembles a very generic GM G body. The second variant (internally named "hotrina") resembles a Chevrolet Lumina, and a 1985-1986 Ford Thunderbird. The third variant (internally named "hotrinb") shares minor design aspects of a Chevrolet Monte Carlo (rear side window), and a Buick Regal (front). The "hotring" in GTA Vice City lacked a roll cage and netting, unlike the "hotrina" and "hotrinb". This inconsistency was partially rectified in GTA San Andreas, which added netting to the vehicle. Performance (GTA San Andreas) Hotring Racers share the same top speed, but they have distinct handling characteristics. All three are rear-wheel-drive. The "hotrina" is the superior variant. With no oversteer, it sports the best grip of the three. The "hotrinb" oversteers a bit at high speed, and the "hotring" oversteers more easily than the "hotrinb". None of the Hotrings suffer from understeer. Oversteer occurs where it is to be expected: the corner exit. The minor handling differences make the Hotrings only a bit better or worse than one another, because they remain very similar. Accessibility Under normal circumstances, the "hotring" is the only variant of the Hotring Racer available for the player to drive outdoors. The "hotrina" and "hotrinb" are only available via cheats or mods (such as the use of a garage editor or trainers). In GTA San Andreas, the player can sometimes drive a "hotrinb" in the 8-Track race, but never outdoors. The "hotring" bears only one number in each game: #27 in GTA Vice City, and #21 in GTA San Andreas. The "hotrina" and "hotrinb" have 6 different car numbers each, in each game: *In GTA Vice City, the hotrina may spawn with the numbers #21, #34, #56 or #78, while the hotrinb may be marked with the numbers #14, #28, #65 or #69. *In GTA San Andreas, the hotrina can be numbered #14, #45, #52, #67, #73 or #96, while the hotrinb may obtain the numbers #07, #26, #36, #60, #65 or #82. Cheats GTA Vice City * Hotring Racer A variant ** Enter GETTHEREAMAZINGLYFAST (PC version) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version) * Hotring Racer B variant ** Enter GETTHEREVERYFASTINDEED (PC version) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version) GTA San Andreas * Hotring Racer A variant ** Enter VROCKPOKEY or PDNEJOH (PC version) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version) * Hotring Racer B variant ** Enter VPJTQWV for the hotrinb variant. (PC Version) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version) Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Hotring Racer makes a cameo appearance in a racing commercial on television for the "Patriot 500" actually taking place in GTA San Andreas at Los Santos International Airport, where Carl Johnson drives the Hotring Racer (with different colors) on the airport runway. *In GTA San Andreas, the three Hotring Racers have different default radio stations. They are as follows : **Hotring : Radio X **Hotrina : K-DST **Hotrinb : Radio X *When use the "Cars can fly short distances" cheat code, the Hotring Racer has the capability to become a makeshift aircraft due to its high speed. Sponsors See also * Bloodring Banger }} es:Hotring Racer Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles